


Karaoke

by Bliz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliz/pseuds/Bliz
Summary: 12 Days of Sterek: Stiles attempts to woo Derek via Christmas carols. [Fanart]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	Karaoke




End file.
